Bring in the Wild
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Basically an AU where trolls are animals, and the kids own a rescue center Possible KatNep and other pairings later. Rated T for language. IT'S ALWAYS FOR LANGUAGE!


"And that's it!" John said as he gave the sign one last whack. He and Jake stepped back, observing their handiwork. Five of the eleven trolls in their custody also walked backwards, attempting to read the sign, which said 'SBURB Troll Rescue and Rehabilitation Center.'

Trolls were a popular and fairly new exotic pet. There were many that lived in forests, but some people owned one. Trolls had colorful horns in many shapes and sizes, all humanoid to a point, with large cat like ears, paw hands and feet, tufted tails, and were covered in grey fur with black hair at the top of their heads. Their eyes came in a variety of colors, the most popular being rust red, chocolate brown, mustard yellow, olive green, jade gcame in a multitude of colors, the most popular being rust red, chocolate brown, yellow, olive green, jade green, teal, blue, dark blue, indigo, purple, and magenta. However, one of the trolls in the care of the facility was red eyed, like an albino.

John and Jake, as well as their friends Roxy, Rose, Jade, Jane, Dirk, and Dave, had been given the rescue after the old man who had taken them in had retired, and later, passed away. They were all qualified to run it, had completed school, and were the legal owners of eleven young trolls, which had all come from different circumstances.

Karkat, their red-eyed troll, and Gamzee, an indigo, had both come to the center following a drug raid. This had left Gamzee with a sort of bipolar disorder, while Karkat did not trust others, but he was also able to calm down Gamzee when he went berserk.

Terezi, a teal eye, was left with red pupils after her owner had burned her eyes, rendering her blind. A sympathetic friend had brought her in, then pressed charges against her former owner. Terezi had learned to 'see' with her nose and tounge, which occasionally led to sneak lick attacks.

Tavros, a brown eye, and Vriska, a blue eye, had come together when passerby witnessed two people throw the two trolls out of their cars. This had damaged Vriska's left arm, and Tavros's legs. Therapy had given them both back the limbs they had thought to be lost, but Tavros had limited running, while Vriska preferred her right limb. Also, Vriska had seven pupils in her left eye, a mutation known as 'eight-fold vision.'

Eridan, a violet eye, and Feferi, a magenta eye, had come from a hoarder. These two were also water trolls, which meant they had webbing between their toes and fingers, their ears were like fins, and their tail resembled that of a Vaporeon from Pokemon.

Equius, a dark blue eye, had been brought in when his former owner died, and one of his horns had been broken by the man's horses when he accidentaly spooked it. Equius also possesed massive upper body strength.

Sollux, a yellow eye, Kanya, a jade eye, and Aradia, a rust red eye, had been left at the door in a cardboard box. Sollux had odd eyes; one pupil was red, while the other was blue. This gave him something called 'psiionics' which were akin to telekenisis. Aradia took interest in skulls and other things, while Kanya's fur glowed in the dark when she got excited.

Currently, John and Jake had Sollux, Kanya, Eridan, Vriska, and Equius with them. The rest were in their rather large house that was also their base of operations with Dave, Dirk, Rose, and Jane. Jade and Roxy were currently out putting up posters for their center. The eight of them had finally finished the paperwork for them to legally own and operate the center. Also, Dirk, Jake, Jane, and Roxy were all 18, and the legal guardians of Dave, Jade, John, and Rose, who were all 16. It had been long and strenuous, but they were pleased with the result.

Vriska hopped up onto John's back, while both boys each took the hands of two trolls, and walked back to their lodge-style house. Good smells were wafting out. As soon as they got onto the brick walkway, a large blue pickup truck pulled into the garage, Jade barely waiting for Roxy to kill the engine before hopping out.

"We're back, bitches!" She yelled, before dissolving into laughter. The garage door opened, and Tavros burst out to run over and hug her leg. Dave watched from the doorframe as Jade smiled and bent down to scratch Tavros behind the horns.

"Hi little buddy! You miss me?"

"He was like a fucking rocket when he heard the door. Then he started horning it too." Dave said, before quickly stepping out of the way of a large fluffy white dog that came barreling out. Tavros got out of the way quickly as Bec jumped up onto Jade's shoulders.

"Now that's a greeting!" Roxy said, stepping around the side of the truck. "Jane done yet? I'm starving!"

Gamzee tottered over, and pointed inside. "Foo!" All of the trolls ran inside as soon as the syllable was finished. They were the size of toddlers, with the same grasp in vocabulary, but they were improving.

The humans also followed. Rose was assisting Jane, who had multiple pots on the stove.

After dinner, the humans got the trolls ready and wrangled them into the bedroom. There were four sets of beds, three high. Only one, a very top bunk, was unoccupied. Each troll had a preference, and stuck with it.

^.v.^

Jade was roused out of bed. At first, she didn't know what had woken her. Then she heard the phone ring for the second time.

She practically flew out of bed, and down the stairs to catch it on the third ring. "SBURB Troll Rescue and Rehabilitation Center, Jade speaking."

Dave and the others followed down. A few of the trolls walked in as well, rubbing their eyes.

"Yes sir. Really? Are there any others, or is it just one? Okay, what's the age? Really? Alright, let me get ready, and I'll be down there with one of my partners soon." Jade hung up.

"Jake, you're coming with. We need to get to Alternia forest. Flick on the news, I'm getting dressed."

Dirk scooped the TV remote off the couch and flicked to the correct channel.

"... In other news, a section of Alternia state forest was burned last night. Police have put out the blaze, and no one was hurt. There have been rumors of injured trolls, but these aren't certain. Police are suspecting this may be another job of the Felt, who have been getting more active lately..."

"Those dickbags." John snorted. "Why the hell would they burn down a forest?"

"Well, they have been on an anti-troll wave lately. I suppose Alternia is better for a demonstration due to the high population of trolls that live there."

"But a forest? Why the hell don't they grafitti a store or the house of someone who owns trolls?"

"I do not know, John."

^.v.^

Jake stopped the truck, and Jade jumped out. They could see the aftermath of the fire, black trees that were little more than skeletons, burned earth, and remnants of a thriving ecosystem.

A police officer, a woman, was standing nearby. She walked over after Jake jumped out.

"Are you the two from the center?" Her voice was light, but sharp like a knife.

Jade nodded. "I'm Jade Harley, and this is one of my coworkers, Jake English."

"Pleased to meet you," Jake said, shaking the police woman's hand.

"Likewise. You can call me Officer PW. I'll take you to the lieutenant." She turned on her heel, and they followed.

Pretty soon, they came up to a mass of cop cars. PW led them over to a large man, who turned around. His face seemed to be stuck in a scowl, and a scar ran down the left side, over his eye. Dark hair stuck out of his cap.

"Sir, this is Jade Harley and Jake English from the center."

The lieutenant nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it from here." He nodded to the two. "I'm Jack Noir. If you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll take you to the troll."

Noir led them through the burned forest. Jade peppered him with questions while Jake simply took in the sight.

"So you can't tell the exact age, but you did see a lusus?"

"Yes. That was what we saw first, then the troll popped out of a hole in the ground."

"Could you tell if it's a male or female?"

"No, and honestly I can never tell the difference."

Then they heard it. It was a loud, pitiful mewling, like a kitten trying to find its mother. Then they saw a cat that was very large, very white, and very dead.

A small troll, about as old as the ones back at the center, was crouched near the head. A plant that had miraculously survived was clutched in one paw, offered to the nose, while the other stroked the head. The slight build suggested that it was female, and the tail was same as the cat's. The horns resembled cat's ears.

Jade stepped on a stick, which snapped with an audible 'crunch.' The troll whipped its head up, showing them her olive eyes.

"Hi sweetie." Jade said in the voice she reserved for the trolls and Bec. "We're not gonna hurt you. It's alright."

Jake just smiled, his hands in his pockets. Jade had a magic touch with animals, and this was no exception.

"Hon, you need to come with. She's gone. We can take care of you. You'll be safe, I promise."

The troll looked at her, then at her proffered hand. It seemed to consider, then held out the plant.

"Yes, you can take your plant."

She kept holding it out until Jake realized what she was asking, and took it. The troll hugged her catmom's head, gave it one last lick between the eyes, then cautiously walked over, putting her paw in Jade's palm.

**PLW: Heeeyy, I'm back! I came up with this after being inspired by 'Mother of One' and 'A Troll Not Named Fuckass.' I'm calling it a Petstuck, might change it later, but whatever!**


End file.
